He's dark and evil and my saviour
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: Kai is having a bad day, he is in love and with his crush staying at the bounty everything can happen. But what happens when his crush feels the same way, will they be able to get their happy ending?
1. chapter 1

Warning: this is yaoi (boy x boy) it's also an older man x younger man, if you do not like that then this isn't the right fan fiction for you. I come from Denmark so sorry if my English is bad. If you don't like Kai x Lord Garmadon then this isn't the story for you.

Kai's P.O.V

Garmadon has been staying at the Bounty for two days now, at first I was very reluctant to have him here, but now it's like something has changed. I still don't feel that save, i mean the guy is lord Garmadon ruler of the underworld. But every time I see him it's like feels like I have butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Kai do you wanna play video games with us." Asked Jay while walking pass our room. "No thanks, I don't feel well today." "Oh okay." 'I don't wanna leave my room risking that I see Garmadon.' "Hey Kai what's wrong?" "I don't feel well today." "C'mon Kai I know you." 'Yes that's the problem.'

"It's Garmadon I think I may be in love with him, please don't laugh." "Why would I laugh, you're in love there's nothing wrong wrong with that."

"Who's in love." Questioned Garmadon as he walked into the room. 'Oh shit it's Garmadon' I was starting to sweat, so i looked at Nya for help.

"See you later Kai." Said she as she left in a hurry. 'Traitor.'

"Who are you in love with Kai?" "What do you mean? I'm not in love with anyone."

"Are you sure about that, I think I heard my name." Said he as he pushed me against the wall. "I m ve you." muttered I, "can you say that a little louder." "I am in love with you."

"Good because i fancy you very much." Said Garmadon as he leaned closer to me,

and soon our lips touched and Garmadon asked for entrance to my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, and of course Garmadon won. In a matter of seconds I was thrown on the bed, and Garmadon ripped my clothes off.

"We better get our clothes on and join the others for dinner." Said Garmadon, but he didn't get out of bed. "No I wanna stay here and cuddle." Protested I. Garmadon leaned down and kissed my forehead, then he kissed my nose, cheeks and then my lips.

"Kai, Garmadon are you joining us for dinner." Yelled Nya. "We're coming." "So now you wanna get up." Said Garmadon as he leaned down to give me a kiss. With that we took a new set of clothes on, and went up to join the others for dinner. Before we went in Garmadon turned around a gave me a kiss. I blushed and joined the others.

'Of all people I could fall in love with it had to be him, but I would never choose another person.'

AN: I know that this is a rare pair, but I can't help but love it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make them longer. Well enjoy chapter 2 of Kai and Garmadons love story.

Garmadon's P.O.V 

"What have you two been up to." Asked the idiot of lightning, I could see a small blush creep onto Kai's cheeks. "Not much, we've sorted the whole hate thing out." Answered I.

"Why did it take so long." Asked Cole "We had a lot to sort out." Answered Kai, I could see a small blush spreading over Kai's cheeks.

Kai and I've talked and we've both agreed that for now we won't tell the others about our relationship. Even though I want everyone to know that Kai is mine, but it is for the best. Maybe after we've found and rescued Lloyd we may tell. "Oh that's great. Then we can maybe get some peace from all the Kai hates Garmadon thing." The blue idiot said, I looked at Kai's sister Nya, it was clear that she knew what we've been doing. After we ate the food that Zayn made, we started to talk about were the snakes may have kept Lloyd hidden. When everyone started to head off to bed I got Kai away from them. I pushed him into the wall, and started kissing him. "You two better get to bed before the others are gonna find you like this." Kai blushed a pretty red, and I would've ravished him if it weren't for his sister standing 3 meters away. "O-of course Nya."

Before Kai and I went into the bedroom, I turned him around and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, full of love. "Goodnight my love." Whispered I in his ear.

"G–goodnight Garmadon." Stammered Kai. Then he turned around and headed into the bedroom.


End file.
